Dogma
Dogma is an infinite grade Deity who existed during Ultimoria's so called "peak", in that there was no deity who was good aligned existed, and that nothing was stopping Grandis from invading other Multiverses for either conquest or flat of extremely petty reasons. Many trillions of years prior to this, "Dogma", as he's given the temporary nickname of, is the very being who slain his supposed "rival" in terms of strength, known as a demon called Kagubot. With Kagubot destroyed, Dogma didn't awaken again until trillions of years later, where he personally slain the Ultimorian Deities and rebooted existence so that everything started off in a clean slate, since as existence was prior to this, Grandis had done so much severe damage that it was near impossible to fix. With another threat to existence destroyed and existence itself having been reset to allow a peaceful lifestyle again, Dogma once more goes into a deep slumber, and many incarnations of Dogma spread across the one universe that Dogma is the closest to, thus creating an incarnation which would later be called "KeraBeast". With the discovery of a third Omnideity known as "Granjia", and the reveal that Ultima is more powerful than he initially let on, Dogma, Kagubot, and Granjia were reclassified from Omnideities into "Primordial Deities", but nevertheless, they are continued to be referred to as Omnideities because of just how powerful and dangerous they are. To date, Dogma's real name is still a mystery. Appearance While you would think Dogma's appearance would vary on the lifeforms who view him, he's actually pretty consistent in appearance as to what he is, and every race sees him for his true form. That said, Dogma's overall appearance is relatively Saurian in nature, if not Draconic in nature instead given his own abilities. His skull is shaped a bit like KeraBeast's helmet and horn, but his head as a whole is vastly different, with a mane of tentacle-like quills for hair, and eyes that are virtually identical to KeraBeast's eyes. Dogma's physical build is incredibly muscular, especially with his upper half. His lower half consists of heavily armored legs, in addition to a tail that resembles that of a Stegosaurus towards the end of it. In terms of size, both Dogma and Kagubot hold the record of the largest Ultimorian Deities to exist, their sizes far surpassing a single galaxy in size, although in terms of sheer muscle and physical strength and favored technology, whereas Kagubot favored more magic based type of attacks and favored organic based material as it's physical attributes. However, whatever type of material Dogma is made of is unknown to science itself, and the type of organic material Dogma is composed of appears to be exclusive to Dogma and Dogma alone due to how insanely huge he is. It should be noted, that when people are told of Dogma's immense size, nobody is able to correctly predict how big Dogma actually is in comparison to themselves. Some of them, however, don't even believe Dogma could physically exist at all, a trait that the natives of the Madoka Magica universe suffer a problem with due to the fact that universe is undergoing Heat Death, and the fact Dogma arrives one day out of the Primordial Ocean with no difficulties at all, and maintaining his immense size, meaning all of the characters who witness Dogma's immense size on their own generally go insanely mad as to try and comprehend how such a creature can even remotely exist. There's many reasons that Dogma is outright called a God upon humanity's discovery of the massive alien, and one of said reasons as to why Dogma is outright called a God is because no other creature alive or extinct has ever managed to achieve Dogma's sheer physical size. Even Kagubot and Granjia fail to be just as physically massive as Dogma is. Kagubot's height is only anywhere near equal to Dogma's if you take into account Kagubot's omniwings surrounding it's body, and the wing held straight up from Kagubot's head only reaches Dogma's torso. Granjia's size varies incredibly, but is smaller than Kagubot's height based wingspan, and is effectively smaller than Dogma as a result. According to rumor, but in ancient times and even modern times, Dogma has apparently shapeshifted into the form of a 12 foot tall humanoid dressed in Knight's armor and his face never seen (his eyes are visible, however, and look just like the ones his true form have). This particular body is noted for having no tail, but having no less than 6, powerful arms floating freely from the main body itself. Dogma's many powerful arms are capable of ripping holes across space-time through the use of reflections and lighting, to the point some of Dogma's melee attacks look not much different from the attacks of Hoopa's Unbound Forme, if only because both of them have six arms (at minimum in Dogma's case). Personality Whenever Dogma deems something a threat to all of existence, he ensures that anything related to whatever character he destroys is destroyed along with them. Thus, this led to the untimely death of Nailixxz due to the fact her species's overall leader was considered an irredeemable demon, and thus her entire species got destroyed by Dogma as a result. This can mean Dogma sees no true sort of right or wrong despite being a heroic character in nature. It considers an entire species a threat to existence itself if merely only a single individual is an actual threat, which leads to many historians who learn of this event in the future as thinking Dogma having an extremely alien sense of morality that's far beyond whatever they're capable of understanding. This also why Dogma, despite being an intelligent being, never actually speaks English, and possibly why KeraBeast was even created as Dogma's avatar to begin with, so that Dogma could secretly spy on the surrounding lifeforms to see if any of them pose a threat to existence, although thankfully, nothing ever since 7 trillion years ago happened in which Dogma ever was needed to awaken in full again, and even then, the idea of KeraBeast being used as a spy for Dogma is just some wild guess thrown out of nowhere by a character in-universe. Curiously, though all of the other Ultimorian Deities speak some form of English, Dogma apparently speaks Norwegian in it's dialogue whenever it does speak. However, according to some remarks from Kyubey during a close call alert involving Dogma completely rushing straight into the Madoka verse, Dogma's intelligence is apparently extremely difficult to reason with once Dogma has made his judgment over a certain matter, meaning whatever Dogma decides to do is absolute and he is completely against changing his mind. Dogma only backed down when Ultima threatened to completely undo all of Dogma's actions, but for some reason, despite Ultima's power levels being high enough to actually pull it off, Ultima refused to try and interfere with Dogma's course of actions because while Ultima is in fact powerful enough to actually defeat Dogma, that's only if his rage is so intensively high to where Ultima is unaware he's facing Dogma at all, which Dogma himself deliberately pointed out just to have Ultima back off without any further warnings, meaning Dogma is possibly more intelligent than it lets on..... In most of his appearances, Dogma isn't much known for dialogue. However, during the fateful confrontation with Kyubey, Dogma was rather chatty towards Kyubey. Dogma seemed entirely unimpressed with Kyubey's efforts to "save" his own universe from destruction via his Witch System, and when Dogma insisted on a better system, Kyubey completely denied it and claim innocence. However, Dogma was persistent in showcasing how Kyubey's methods did nothing but cause pain and suffering, and as a result, he has various beings trying to kill the Incubators as a result. Kyubey, still unimpressed, causes Dogma to take on his multi-armed stance, as Dogma conjures up three miniature stars in his own hands, while proclaiming; "Your dismissive attitude towards a God will not go unnoticed, so prepare for Judgment." The polite way in which Dogma states that doesn't seem to imply as much of a threat, but given what Dogma does immediately afterwards by slamming all three miniature stars into Kyubey's body and forcing them to explode in a grand burst of light and energy, Dogma demonstrates the best possible way to produce energy for the universe; by having forging miniature stars out of nothing and using them as weaponry. Dogma, when slaughtering the canon fodder Magical Girls present in the above encounter with Kyubey, considered nothing to be wrong with killing them because from both perspectives, they are technically undead beings who only caused harm due to their witch forms being a factor to add in. Dogma, as a result, did not recognize them as actual living beings with actual souls, and thus saw nothing wrong in killing them to acquire their energy in his plan to force Kyubey out of hiding. While there is the heavy implication Kyubey was never hiding at all, Kyubey was completely dismissive of Dogma regardless, and thus Dogma continued what he was doing until Kyubey had no other choice but to confront Dogma because by the time Kyubey finally confronts Dogma, no further young girls exist for Kyubey to form contracts with, and Dogma has showcased that he doesn't even need the power he's absorbing; he's only absorbing it solely for the purpose of pissing Kyubey off. When Kyubey finally arrived, Dogma failed to see any logical explanation as to how Kyubey's plan of keeping the universe alive was even worth the energy output. As a result, Dogma assumes numerous arms to appear and forge miniature stars out of nothing, all based off of stars capable of going supernova, but with the special output of an incredible surge of energy to where every ounce of energy gathered by Dogma looked minuscule by comparison. As a result, Kyubey finds himself the victim of Dogma's intentions, and Dogma's frustration with Kyubey's disagreements forces Dogma to reset the entire universe to write the Incubators out of existence, and replace them with the very same special stars that Dogma showcased to Kyubey as to keep the universe alive. Abilities For the most part, only one attack is used that brings the plains of existence into their current form; the "Omni Reset Pulse" finisher attack, in which it almost immediately annihilates threats that it targets that are weaker than it, and erases their actions and evil from existence as to leave the universe in a cleaned off slate. Another finisher that Dogma has is the "Existence's Alpha", which is it's signature move it utilized against the demonic Kagubot, whose mere presence threatened existence itself. As an Omnideity, whose existence influences all of creation and destruction, and the only other one like him being Kagubot, any attack it has is INCREDIBLY deadly to a pre-existing environment if they get caught in the blast radius of any of them. According to Zaalim, the chest cavity on Dogma's body is an unknown type of weapon that is somewhat similar to KeraBeast's energy weapon projection ability, given that the structure and shape of it is highly similar to KeraBeast's "mouth" whenever KeraBeast is in Battle Mode (AKA Kerason in Plio's case). Nobody has ever witnessed what Dogma is capable of with this particular weapon, but in an alleged sighting of Dogma in the Madoka verse, Kyubey was displaying incredibly OOC emotions and speeches because, while he doesn't fear Dogma's size, he DOES fear whatever the hell that weapon on Dogma's chest is capable of, to the point Kyubey's own behavior became incredibly OOC with trying to simply get Dogma to retreat. Although no Ultimorian ever witnessed the event, audio from the event was transmitted to all of the Deities while they were at Shiramu Inc. enjoying themselves, and none of them wanted to even remotely think as to what Dogma's chest cavity could do. They already knew Dogma's most dangerous abilities were used by other parts of Dogma's body, primarily his jaws, hands, or feet, but none of the known attacks Dogma have are associated with Dogma's chest cavity, and Kyubey outright states that Dogma apparently attempted to showcase just what the weapon does, and Kyubey was outright horrified by it. Whatever this weapon does, it scared Kyubey shitless, which was all that every other Ultimorian Deity needed to know to prepare for whatever the hell the weapon did. However, none of Kyubey's hints even implied just WHAT they should be preparing for... In relation to how Dogma is fully capable of seeing Kyubey, which the following will apply to EVERY creature or character of Ultimorian origin, Dogma apparently has his sense of sight split into various specific senses of sight, one of which can flip around who is visible and who is invisible, meaning if this particular sense was active, Dogma would be able to see Kyubey and any other Incubator like him, but be blind towards everyone else. Dogma, however, is apparently the only Ultimorian who isn't capable of seeing Kyubey and everyone else in the Madoka verse at the same exact time. At the same time, though, Dogma is apparently unable to identify specific types of targets in his visual senses, and Dogma is pretty much drawn towards beings who are considered evil. Regardless of whether Kyubey considers himself a villain or not, the actions he indirectly causes as a result allows Dogma to view Kyubey not only physically, but also as a complete monster type of character whose position has made Dogma's own personal black list. To say the Voodoo Bara Demons would be completely merciful to Kyubey is a heavy understatement..... In the humanoid form described above, Dogma is surprisingly deadly and quick to the point of taking advantage of openings. Via the usage of many, many disembodied arms, each armored to the core with unknown gauntlet type weapons, Dogma's humanoid form is capable of unleashing a barrage of so many punches all at once that one would need to slow down time extensively to see just how many punches Dogma lands total on a target. Dogma's punching ability is apparently so unrelenting in nature that Dogma is capable of killing numerous Kyubey bodies faster than they can actually respawn, to the point Kyubey outright flees from Dogma's humanoid form at every instance possible ever since having received far too many punches from the Primordial Deity's smaller scaled humanoid mode. History 19 Trillion Years ago, the demonic Kagubot emerged from a void of chaos alongside the only just then awakening Dogma, who has no actual confirmed name unlike Kagubot, so is simply referred to as Dogma in the present day whenever it's brought up. Dogma and Kagubot both famously clashed at the beginning of existence itself, and their battle with each other is depicted in the constellations far away from Ultimoria in worship of these omnipotent deities far beyond the abilities of any other type of deity. When Kagubot was destroyed, it reincarnated itself into a lesser deity called Dragora, and Dogma disappeared into hibernation. 7 trillion years prior to the present, Dogma awakens once more to unleash it's wrath on the extremely unbalanced force of evil that has wrecked and reigned supreme over the forces of good, all thanks to an Ultimorian Deity named Grandis and his other Ultimorian Deities, among which includes Dragora. Feeling Grandis had contaminated all of existence with his own creations to attempt to forge all of it into his own, Dogma obliterates everything relating to Grandis and resets all existing multiverses and universes into before any Ultimorian had touched them, and basically reset all of existence into a clean slate. In the aftermath, it created a far weaker incarnation of itself which would serve as the true form of KeraBeast, and went into deep hibernation, but not before sealing away the fused together Kagubot and Dragora that had recently reincarnated, and forced them into a singular body in the process. Grandis, later down the road, also reincarnates, but while still being a jerk, does not turn out to be evil like his former past incarnation turned out to be, even if he is a bit of an extreme douche with a god complex at times. However, while Grandis could still communicate with other universes/multiverses, he simply had no interest in them unless he felt he could benefit them somehow, which is why Dogma ultimately allowed Grandis to be reincarnated in the first place, as he was able to sense that Grandis's evil must've been related to Dragora's presence in his life. Sometime in the present, Omnicron created a clone of Nobuyaki Sugou in an effort to awaken the hidden third Primordial Deity known as "Granjia", who is the ancestor of all of the powers in which the Ultimorian Deities wield. The plan was to enrage all of the Ultimorian Deities so drastically that Granjia would be forced free of it's chains of despair. However, the Sugou clone was stopped by Grandis once again demonstrating how pathetic Sugou is as a fighter, and promptly sends Sugou flying out of the galaxy and into the maul of the awaiting Dogma, similar to how Omnicron will later be killed as well. However, apparently Granjia DID appear in the SAO Multiverse, in which all of the incarnations of Sugou were cursed to suffer the same fate as the clone; to be devoured entirely by Dogma. While Dogma is normally against the interference of universes outside of Ultimoria, the actions showcased by the cloned Sugou forced Dogma's judgment rating to allow this to be the ultimate fate of all Sugou incarnations since even Dogma agreed that Sugou should've never been allowed to live at all after his status as villain ended in the main timeline. However, Dogma's patience and tolerance of worlds outside of Ultimoria were put to the test when Dogma learns of the entity known as Kyubey from the Madoka Magica multiverse, to where Dogma apparently was reported, by numerous explorers affiliated to Shiramu Inc., to have actively traveled to that multiverse via the Primordial Ocean, which is what the same exploration company uses as to gain entryway into other worlds outside of Ultimoria. Under Grandis's orders, they were instructed to follow Dogma and locate any civilization with humans present. William Kenson was 18 at the time and part of the same group, and what he witnessed alongside his fellow soldiers was not a small, white creature that everybody can identify as Kyubey... but rather something much more intimidating in appearance that was completely separate from Kyubey. Dogma's intentions were not even evil in this slaughter, as all of them were intended to completely force Kyubey into a corner since Dogma was destroying every ounce of possible method for Kyubey's Witch System to never work as he wanted it to, and as a result, not even an entire mob of Magical Girls or Witches were anywhere near strong enough to outright defeat an Omnideity as powerful as Dogma, and as a result, all of them were destroyed with whatever energies they had drained and consumed by Dogma's God Soul, and after Dogma absorbed practically every energy source possible, Kyubey forced himself into view towards Dogma, and proposed a trade. However, Dogma immediately states Kyubey has nothing worth trading, and states his own world is already dead, and each being he was slaying was already dead to begin with, and thus Dogma had nothing of worth to even give Kyubey. Dogma's wording of how worthless the individuals and beings he'd slain actually managed to anger Kyubey, since it was clear Dogma wanted something out of this in the end, but Dogma refused to negotiate at all until Kyubey was perfectly willing to sacrifice the entire existence of the Incubators to the point none of them survive after this event, and only then will Dogma return the souls of those he's slain back to this world. This dialogue exchanged, based on William's knowledge, just goes to show how incredibly alien in nature Dogma's mind thinks in regards to being a good aligned character. Dogma's actions are all for a true good, happy ending, but Dogma's incredibly persistent in seeing that EVERYTHING has a happy ending to it that Dogma will not truly be at rest until true peace is established. Kyubey, after many months of Dogma's actions, and from some convincing from William, who apparently discovered where and how Kyubey manages to keep coming back from the dead, Kyubey surrenders to Dogma's wishes, and Dogma orders William and his remaining troops, in English of all languages, to retreat from this universe within ten minutes before the deal is done. With William's exploration group evacuated, the immediate moment in which William is out of range and gone, Dogma reverts to his true form and ignites the entire universe in a powerful explosion, manually recreating all of the universe from scratch to override the Incubator's existence so that the innocents of this universe can live a happy, peaceful existence for the rest of their days. At a much later date after Omnicron's death, Dogma would emerge in an alternate timeline of the SAO multiverse, but is nevertheless present for all of the incarnations to see due to his immense size. At the same time of his own arrival, Kagubot reveals itself to still be alive as well. However, neither of the two engage each other in battle; they know that Granjia is somewhere within this entire multiverse, and if things go horribly wrong involving it, they will have to permanently erase the entire multiverse from existence, with no chance of bringing it back. Soon enough, Granjia reveals itself, claiming it's resurrection was only possible because of the surviving Sugou incarnations, in addition to many other SAO villains. In response, Dogma charges into Granjia with a full body tackle, pushing the Primordial Deity right into Kagubot's eye beam path, as Kagubot teams up with Dogma and uses it's many wings to restrain Granjia, but Granjia soon turns out to be going easy on both of them, and overpowers both of them with an energy drain attack, causing a shockwave so massive it's felt within a 1 billion Multiverse radius, or in other words, almost all of existence itself felt the blast. When Granjia emerges in the real world, Ultima, Grandis and the other Ultimorian Deities are all united into a single area, and their own attacks on Granjia prove to be effective enough to allow Dogma to tear out the energy pulse organ from Granjia's spine, as Kagubot tears off Granjia's armor and then tears out it's own soul as a response before vaporizing it, as Dogma grapples Granjia's lifeless body as all known Ultimorians open fire on Granjia's corpse to ensure it's absolute destruction. With the day saved, the Ultimorian Deities return to their native dimensions, and Kagubot departs from the planes of existence yet again, leaving Dogma alone to look down upon the SAO Multiverse. Since by technical default, it was all of their fault as to why Granjia was reborn in the first place, Dogma is near on the verge of doing what it was intending on doing and wiping the SAO multiverse clean from existence itself, but an ancient flute's song played by the female leads of the Sword Art Online series calms Dogma's soul into sparing them all from eternal damnation, and thus Dogma lets out a loud roar, before departing from the SAO multiverse, and diving out of the planes of existence and back into a slumbering state once more... Design Notes Dogma was designed in the notion that all prior Ultimorian Characters were not only villains, but not handled correctly because of just how powerful they were. As a result, Dogma was created to counter the Ultimorian Deities of the past, and then completely reset existence so that the reborn Ultimorian Deities would wind up being good aligned instead of being evil. However, according to Ultima, Dogma apparently never intended to recreate Ultimoria when he reset everything. Trivia *Dogma's physical design and backstory is inspired by a bizarre, trippy dream that the author had, in which he saw almost all of his former characters he was working on be destroyed, only for them to wake up in different appearances and in less powerful forms, as they all look towards a container which reveals to be what looked like KeraBeast, but the dream ended before it was fully revealed. Due to such, Dogma is the basis for KeraBeast's possible true form design. *Dogma didn't completely get rid of the Ultimorians; it simply retconned everything that was problematic about their continued existences in stories out of existence, while eliminating any and all damages to other universes they had caused in the process, so that, as stated, "everything is at a clean slate" once more. *Dogma is planned to be mentioned in a fan comic by the author called "Bomberman Classic", which includes the various reincarnations of the Ultimorian Deities who got destroyed prior to existence having been reset, and also explain as to why and how these specific instances are not the same exact ones who are talked about at my Villains Fanon Wiki series of work. *Dogma is not planned to appear directly in The Blue Tri, but his incarnation, KeraBeast, will give a similar effect to Dogma actually being present, as by the time KeraBeast reacquires his true form, Plio Kenson gains the ability to not only transform into Kerason without KeraBeast's help, but also to acquire a new super mode type of form if he fuses with KeraBeast's true form, and can further amplify it with KeraMaster's super mode state. Both forms are called "Kerason Infinity Mode" and "KeraMaster Infinity Mode". Both of these transformations are exclusive to Plio and KeraBeast, and are only utilized in the final Season of The Blue Tri. *Dogma seems some parallels with the Mecha known as Daijinryuu from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Both of them are giant sized even by the standards of what creatures are normally seen in their respective series, both of them are deities created by existence itself to maintain a balance between good and evil, with the only true difference being what creatures they take the form of, and the alignment of Dogma being Chaotic Good, whereas Daijinryuu is Chaotic Neutral. Both of them, however, also share the same lack of caring over other characters who are Good aligned, and if anything relating to them poses a threat at all, both of them will proceed to destroy them outright with tremendous force. * In The Blue Tri, it's revealed that something else rivals Dogma and Kagubot in size that isn't made obvious until it's ultimately revealed. (As of 3/8/2015, it's revealed to be called "Granjia", but no picture exists yet). Gallery Dogma Size.png|Just How Big This Guy Is Will Drive You Mad. Dogma.png|Older version of Dogma's current artwork. Dogma meets Kyubey (flat colors).png|Dogma in a rare instance of his humanoid form being used, creating miniature stars in a few of his hands to demonstrate to Kyubey just how powerful of a being he is. Category:Creatures Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jerk With A Heart Of Gold Category:Artificial Lifeform Category:Male Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Kaiju Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Internet Heroes Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Elementals‏ Category:Empowered Heroes‏ Category:Fighters Category:Defenders Category:Brave Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Aliens Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters‏‎ Category:Big Good Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bully Slayers Category:Cryokentic Heroes Category:Cursing Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Silicon Based Life Category:Gods/Deities Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by Power Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Leaders Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Dragon Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Genius Category:Energy Beings Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Laser-Users Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Elektrokentic Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Demons Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Celebrities Category:Good Darkness Category:Magic Users Category:Animal Lovers Category:Fathers Category:Father of hero Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tv show heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Master Manipulators Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Photographers Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Mutants Category:Comedy heroes Category:Chlorokinetic Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Martial Artists Category:Muscular Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Misunderstood Category:Hunters Category:Planet saver Category:Spies Category:Youngsters Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Bludgeoners Category:Vector Manipulation Category:Gold Generation Category:Mirror Manipulation Category:False Antagonist Category:Spirits Category:Light Lord Category:Literary heroes